Ache
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Hermione thought Draco loved her. She believed that he cared; wanted her and didn't care for another. She gave everything to him: her heart, body and soul and what did her lover do? He bedded Astoria Greengrass, unaware of the fact that his Gryffindor witch was with child... His child. Dramione angst.


**Summary:** Hermione thought Draco loved her. She believed that he cared; wanted her and didn't care for another. She gave everything to him: her heart, body and soul and what did her lover do? He bedded Astoria Greengrass, unaware of the fact that his Gryffindor witch was with child... His child. Dramione angst.

"I don't love you!" screamed Hermione, her hair billowing behind her as she came face to face with a blonde man.

Draco Malfoy stared at her, his eyes filled with confusion. "Hermione", he said. "What's wrong, love?"

"You have no right to call me that", seethed the witch, extracting her wand from her back pocket. "I gave my heart to you, Malfoy. I was an idiot enough to believe that you'd changed; that you loved me and wouldn't ever hurt me oh Merlin, I turned out to be so bloody wrong."

"What did I do?" yelled Draco, absolutely bewildered with the furious woman in front of him. Shoving the small box that was currently in his left hand, back in to his robes, he wanted to get to the bottom of this before he-

Never mind, he brushed that thought of out his head.

"What did I do?" mimicked Hermione, her eyes narrowed and immersed with anger. "What didn't you do, you lying arsehole?! You stole my heart, you convinced me that you cared, you showed me how to love after suffering and then-" her voice trembled. "You ruined everything by shagging Greengrass!"

"What?" he exclaimed wildly.

"Don't lie to me", she cried, her hands shaking as she shoved him against the wall. "I know you were with her last night. Everyone saw you."

"I didn't do anything", he was outraged.

"I was there. I followed you", confessed Hermione, "and I saw you put your tongue down her throat. I saw you."

"Hermione", Draco's throat dried up. "I-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" was her response. "I loved you, I gave you everything that I had and this is how you've chosen to repay me. You, sir, are proof enough of how love doesn't last, doesn't mean anything and most importantly, you opened my eyes to reality. I will never fall for any man's tactics ever again… Who knows, maybe you never actually loved me."

Draco ran over to her. "Please, listen", he pleaded earnestly. "I'm sor-"

Hermione's palm came into contact with the Slytherin blonde's cheek.

THUD.

Then silence ensued as she walked away, leaving Draco alone to nurse his outer wound.

It was over.

Over.

Over.

Hermione bit back a sob as she walked down the corridor, placing a hand on the bottom half of her stomach. "It's going to be okay", she whispered while gently rubbing her belly. "We'll be okay. We don't need him."

With that being said, the seventeen year old witch collapsed on to the floor, wrapping her arms around her body as she shook with sobs. No tears leaked her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling.

She'd be okay.

She wanted to be.

Needed to be.

Had to be. For her baby.

For his baby; the little one he'd never get to know, the child that they had supposedly created out of love.

Two teenagers expressing their passion.

Desire.

Fumbling with buttons,

pants in between

entwining together as a whole

coming together

to ultimately fall apart at the other's touch

loving

and loving,

touching and caressing,

lips moving slowly,

building speed- building passion,

building them

.

.

.

Oh, she loved him so much, she thought, as her mind went numb.

Harry'd been right. Falling in love with anyone was another way of pressing a self-destruct button and now, after all that had happened, she knew.

And honestly, it hurt.

Ached so much that she couldn't breathe.

Shutting her eyes, she wished things could have been different. If only he hadn't bedded another woman…Having no intentions to rise from her place on the cold ground, Hermione awaited anyone's arrival to take her away.

Most probably it would be Harry who'd show up in search of her.

Till then, she'd continue to drown in her sorrows.

**Reviews are appreciated. Really appreciated.**

**And so are suggestions/prompts for Dramione one-shots.**


End file.
